ukrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Bláithín McGrath
Bláithín Máire McGrath (born 2nd June, 1987) is an Irish SDLP politician and former solicitor, who served as Deputy Prime Minister of the United Kingdom and Secretary of State for Northern Ireland in February 2017, before HM, Queen Elizabeth II, disbanded the coalition which put her into power. Early life and legal career Bláithín Máire McGrath was born on the 2nd June, 1987, in Derry, Northern Ireland. She is one of two children, born to Ióna McGrath and an unknown father, who left shortly after the birth. Growing up, McGrath and her family experienced a great deal of sectarian hatred, due to the conflict in Northern Ireland at the time. She attended St. Colm's High School in Draperstown, where her teachers noted her for her particular intelligence. She went on to Magee College, Derry, where she gained her LLB in Law and History. She further went on to the Institute of Professional Legal Studies at Queen's University, Belfast, where she completed her legal education. After she graduated, McGrath was employed by the Public Prosecution Service, where she was responsible for prosecuting petty offences in the Magistrate's Court at the Laganside Courthouse in Belfast. Speaking on BBC Radio Ulster in 2016, she stated that she had grew tired of the endless number of cases being thrown her way, which she believed could be dealt with outside of a courtroom. In 2013, McGrath left the Public Prosecution Service, to start up her own law firm in her hometown of Derry. Here, she found her speciality, immigration law. She helped those less fortunate gain visas to start new lives in Northern Ireland. Political career By early 2016, McGrath had built up a highly successful firm, with over 100 staff in 3 locations across Northern Ireland. However, she was unhappy, unhappy with the then political stalemate in Northern Ireland. She felt that something needed to be done and that she was the person to do it. In March 2016, McGrath took a leave of absence from her firm, to start up the Social Democratic and Labour Party (SDLP). Her party advocated a better deal for the people in Northern Ireland and reunification of Northern Ireland with the Republic of Ireland. McGrath started her campaign almost straight away, with the first rallies being organised by April 2016. Her comments were well received in the City of Derry and surrounding areas, however, she had little support outside of this. After talks with the Labour Party of the United Kingdom, she forged an alliance with them to gain futher publicity. By December 2016, her party had a support base of nearly 20,000 people. On the 1st January, 2017, McGrath announced her intentions to stand in the Foyle constituency by-election. She was elected with over 19,000 votes and 52% of the voting share. As MP, she spoke out in the Commons against the oppressive behaviour of the British government towards Northern Ireland and advocated for further rights and powers to be devolved to the country. In mid-January, McGrath announced that her party would contest seats across Northern Ireland in the February General Election. She fielded candidates in several constituencies and on the 4th February, 2017, the SDLP came out with 28% of the voting share, awarding them 14 seats and making them the second largest party in the Commons. As per their alliance with the Labour Party of the United Kingdom, they formed a coalition government with Labour leader, Adam Lloyd, as Prime Minister and McGrath as Deputy Prime Minister. She was also appointed as Secretary of State for Northern Ireland in addition to this. Post-election events On the 5th February, 2017, one day after the election, an SDLP MP, Leo Cecil, was murdered in a press conference at 10 Downing Street. Outraged by the events, McGrath spoke out on national television condemning the attack, calling for increased security measures and calling on Attorney General, Alona Wystalin, to press charges against the killers. The same day, an arrest warrant was issued against Sir Anthony Carnegie-Bruce and his wife, Eva Rochdale, for their involvement in the murder. They were found guilty on all charges. On the 10th February, 2017, six days after the election, HM, Queen Elizabeth II, disbanded the coalition between the Labour Party of the United Kingdom and the SDLP, citing that regional and national parties could not form a coalition government, even though she had previously agreed to the coalition. McGrath spoke out on social media platforms and on RTÉ Radio 1, stating that she found the Queen's actions, "disgusting" and that she felt this was an equality issue. She called on the Labour Party of the United Kingdom to continue their support and to "fight for what's right". Personal life McGrath currently resides in Derry, Northern Ireland, living with her partner and her two Italian Greyhounds. She is an active Irish speaker, making regular visits to the Donegal Gaeltacht. McGrath is also an avid GAA fan, supporting her home county Doire (Derry).